After Colony 198
by SylphWindDancer
Summary: The Gundam Pilots haved been ordered to finish high school before continuing Preventer work. Trowa's already graduated, and is staying with the circus until then. Meanwhile, the other four...have a BLAST what with transfer students and all...
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hello. SylphWindDancer here, with my OTHER GW story that I HAD to post and see if anyone liked it...**

**Duo: Oi, what's up?**

**Me: Nothing nuch, MUSE.**

**Duo: Shimata. Sylph owns nothing.**

**Me: I hope you enjoy...the story. And my slower updates.**

_**Gundam Wing: After Colony 198**_

**Chapter 1**

_Duo Maxwell - age: 17_

How long had it been? Almost two years? Duo Maxwell sighed. At least the world had come to peace, and the Gundams and mobile suits were gone. He and the other four Gundam pilots had gone their own way, making sure to talk every once in a while, though. He had gone back to a colony near to the one that he and Father Maxwell had lived on. He slipped on his shoes and threw his bag over his shoulder. He dragged his feet out the door and into the city. Same schedule as usual: get up at around six in the morning, eat breakfast, take a shower, get ready for school. Then, it's walk to school, take classes, walk home, and goof off the rest of the day? How was he going to spend the day after noon? Their school was letting out early so they could celebrate their year-long peace. He walked down the sidewalk, and, same as usual, saw the same stray dog. It was a thin, half-starved golden retriever. Duo always felt sorry for it. Normally, it had a collar, but today...he didn't see anything. Maybe he'd bring it home with him. He reached inside his black trench coat and offered it a thick piece of bacon. The dog sniffed it before licking it right out of his hand, gobbling it down. It stared up, its brown eyes wishing for more. "Sorry, little girl," Duo patted its head, "but maybe I can get you something after school, alright? You'll wait here?"

The dog whimpered in return.

The braided seventeen-year-old walked outside his school: a large building that looked like something that would belong to a major company. No surprise - Quatre's family threw in funds to build it, so people wanted to call it by the Winner name, but Quatre protested. The Winner family had done enough with the colonies, and had enough recognition. So, it was simply called Trenel School. It had the grades first through twelve, plus areas for after school activities. Duo's steps halted as he heard a thud, followed by a little girl's whimpers. He turned his head and his amethyest eyes set on a girl that looked like she may've been in first grade. She had short brown hair and watering green eyes. Duo kneeled down beside her, since it looked like she had fallen, "Hey, are you okay?"

The girl nodded, but when she stood, her left leg trembled and Duo saw the deep scrap on her knee. "Oi, c'mon," he held out his hand, "You should go show that to the nurse."

She looked at his hand, debating on whether or not she should take his offer. Deciding she should get it looked at, she slowly slipped her hand in his. As Duo led her to the nurse, she looked up, "I'm Juli. Who are you?"

"I'm Duo. What grade are you in?" The former pilot 02 continued the conversation.

"I'm in first grade. How about you?"

"Twelfth."

"Wow! Really? Are the teachers scary?"

Deciding against speaking of his english teacher(who'd gone up to twelfth grade from eleventh), Duo shook his head, "No. They're all nice, and I'm sure they'd love to have you when you get up there."

She flushed, "Really?"

"Yeah. -Here we are. Can you do the rest yourself?"

"Uh-huh. Thanks, Duo-nii!" Juli waved, then walked into the nurse's office.

"Okay...now...where was I?"

--

_Wufei Chang - age: 17_

Wufei stared at his alarm clock as it buzzed off. He lazily slammed his hand on top, shutting it off. The asian sighed deeply and sat up. He opened the blinds and threw on a shirt. Since he had joined the Preventers, the boss had ordered the five Gundam pilots to return to school. When they had graduated, they would be allowed to come back. No doubt Trowa was already out, since he was a year older than the other four. Wufei glanced at his clock again, seeing it was much brighter than usual. It read seven fourty-five. He cursed under his breath and ran to the kitchen of his apartment to make breakfast. He had slept in almost a whole half hour! He'd probably be late today. Great. Wonderful way to start a Monday...or was it Tuesday - no, it had to be a Monday...it was the first day of the year. Either way, Wufei didn't feel like kicking into gear, but he did. While he threw some simple biscuits in the oven, he took a quick shower to warm him up. Just as he got dressed, he heard the timer go off on the oven, and he took out his breakfast. He decided to eat while he ran to the school. He grabbed his books, threw on his shoes, and took two biscuits before setting off.

He ran down the street, biting into his biscuits and taking back roads to avoid the large group of adults heading to their jobs. He glanced up as he knew he approached the school. His eyes widened.

_Oh, HELL NO..._

That...familiar, unforgettable...long brown braid...

_PLEASE say he ISN'T coming here..._

--

_Quatre Raberba Winner - age: 17_

Quatre walked happily down the street, greeting people good morning. He was looking forward to his last year in school, since he'd pretty much missed most of his public school life. He was especially looking forward to this year. After all..._they _were coming. It was technically his school, so he got to see the list of the enrolled students. Three other ones who were familiar...

Duo Maxwell.

Wufei Chang.

Heero Yuy.

Quatre knew that Trowa had already graduated, so he was staying in the circus with Catherine. Every once in a while, to get in touch with his soldier side, he'd take on a Preventer's job. Since he was a former Gundam pilot, Trowa was allowed in and out, to take a job or not, as much as he pleased. Although, Quatre was disappointed that they all five weren't there.

Why was it...he had the feeling that...today was going to be an especially good day? More than he expected?

--

_Heero Yuy - age: 17_

Heero Yuy stood up. He heard beeps from his faithful laptop. He had hacked into the school's website to see the enrollment. He could easily switch schools if anyone dangerous to him was attend-

He slapped his face. Damn. The same school as those three...killjoy. This had to be more than coincidence, though. Either way...this year would sure be full of interesting events. Now knowing what to expect (no gun, he told himself, don't take the gun), he took his blue jean jacket and his bag. He'd eat lunch. It was late enough. He'd gotten up early, gotten dressed, and gone back to sleep. For sleep's sake.

As the somewhat warm air rushed over him as he stepped outside, Heero felt more awake. He walked rather quick toward his school. May as well get it over with, he told himself.

--

_Trowa Barton - age: 18_

Trowa opened his tired eyes and glanced at his clock. Grinning to himself, he mumbled, "No school this year, and practice doesn't start until later in the day. Heh...have fun, you four. I'm sleeping in."

Catherine called, "Trowa, get up! The manager wants us!"

"Damn."

--

Duo sat in the back of his homeroom. Mostly, it was fun and games in homeroom, but normally, people avoided him. He had friends there, but none talked to him much. He mostly sat and kept his thoughts to himself. Until a certain someone stumbled in homeroom a few minutes later. The teacher (who was also his dreaded English teacher...) barked, "Name?"

"Winner, ma'am. I'm so sorry I'm late."

Duo's head snapped up. He instantly stood. Was that his old buddy who was not longer into the bright colored clothes and was actually wearing darker colored clothes? Simple blue jeans? A simple, yet nice, shirt? The teacher finished a sentence to him, "...so don't let it happen again."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Quatre...?"

"Hey, Duo! I didn't know I'd be in your homeroom."

Duo walked up to his old companion and patted him, turning back to his old self. "Quat, it's been so long since I've seen you! How's life been?"

"Pretty interesting, actually. I just recently moved to the colony. -And you won't believe who else is here," the former pilot 04 walked to the back with Duo.

"...Who?"

"Wufei and Heero."

"No way! Are you kidding?"

"No. They're in the same homeroom. Room 17-A."

"Awesome. I wonder if we'll have any of the same classes."

"More than likely. How've you been?"

"I'm getting a dog. I've been rather lonely."

"A dog? Lonely?" Quatre frowned, sitting in an empty desk.

"Yep," Duo's eyes averted Quatre's, "Hilde is engaged to some rich guy. She's gone off with him."

"Oh, Duo...I'm sorry."

"For what? It's not like I loved her. She was a close friend; that's it. Nothing more, nothing less."

The two continued talking, noticing the strange looks some people were giving them. It _was_ a strange pairing. A rich and famous kid, who was kind and gentle (former Gundam pilot), hanging out with a rough, famous kid (former Gundam pilot). One girl with black hair tied up in a long ponytail approached them. Her light blue eyes twinkled with mischief, "Duo, who's your friend?"

"Ah, there you are! Kelda, this is my buddy, Quatre! Quatre, this is a friend of mine, Kelda!" Duo happily gestured to one, then the other.

Quatre outstretched his hand, "Pleased to meet you."

She shook it, "You, too. So, it appears that I'm not going to be the only one talking to Duo now!"

Quatre raised a confused eyebrow.

Duo boasted, "I'm too cool for anyone to hang out with."

"You wish," Kelda grinned, deflating his ego. "People here are still nervous, you know. Everyone knows the name of the old Gundam pilots. When they heard Duo Maxwell, everyone instantly avoided him."

"Except you," Quatre pointed out.

She nodded in agreement, "Except me."

"Well, please do tell me...what trouble has Duo gotten into while I haven't been around?"

Duo buried his face in his hands and Kelda happily began telling him.

--

"Wufei," Heero quietly nodded in acknowlegdement.

Wufei nodded back. "I see we all have minds _too_ much alike."

"Agreed."

The two were mostly quiet, having nothing to really talk about. Mostly, it was small talk.

"Have you gone back to the Sanq Kingdom to see Relena Peacecraft?" Wufei uttered her name quietly.

"...Only once. I go to her speeches. In the shadows," Heero hesitantly answered.

"I see."

"Trowa's already graduated?"

"Damn lucky bastard."

Heero cracked a rare grin, "Can't argue there."

--

She stepped out of the car. Her first trip to a colony. She looked around, curious. It was...really cool. She paid the cabman and walked slowly toward the school. She had her light brown hair pulled back in a high ponytail, reaching right below her shoulder blades. Her icy blue eyes look around the large building.

"Huh...pretty big."

She walked up to the front office and received her schedule. She looked at the homeroom number. 9-B. Floor 6. _Gosh! How big IS this place?!_

She looked around and found the winding stairs. She groaned. THAT wouldn't be fun climbing every day for about one hundred and eighty days. Her eye twitched. She grasped her books and headed up the stairs. She had finally reached the sixth floor, and found her homeroom. The seventeen-year-old inhaled deeply before knocking on the door. The (dreaded) english teacher opened the door, and said sharply, "Yes?"

"Um...I'm coming from Earth," the teen explained.

"Schedule? Let me see."

She handed it over. The teacher looked it over. "Hm...I see. I am your homeroom and english teacher, Ms. Greenweld. Come in after I say your name."

"Yes, ma'am."

The teacher walked back to the classroom, leaving the door open. She cleared her throat, and it quieted down...instantly. "We have a student from Earth...the United States. She will be in most of your classes. Welcome Miss Raechel Parkens."

Raechel walked in and nodded her head, "Umm...hi."

"Pick any seat. Talk with anyone. Cause trouble, and you'll wish you hadn't," Ms. Greenweld said shortly.

"Yes, ma'am..."

Raechel picked her way to the back. Duo, Quatre, and Kelda sighed. Kelda walked towards her, "I bet she's gonna- hey, new kid! Raechel?"

"Y-yeah?" Raechel looked up.

"I bet you're going to play 'little lonely girl', right? Too bad. Come on over here," Kelda gestured.

"Okay." _Well, people here sure are friendly._

She walked over to Duo and Quatre, following behind Kelda. Duo offered his hand, "Hey, fellow American. I'm Duo."

She shook it. If she knew he was a former Gundam pilot, she showed no signs. "Hi. Raechel."

Raechel shook Quatre's next, "Nice to meet you three."

"I'm Kelda."

"Hi."

"Which state?" Duo grinned, "Sounds like you're a little northern, yet...a tiny bit of southern."

"I'm from the northwest. Montana."

"Shoot. Well, it's been so long since I've been near another American. So...you know."

"Heh. I see your point. What about you?"

"I'm not positive. I think I was from, like, one of the big cities. I want to say New York, but...I'm not sure. I've been in a colony as long as I can remember."

"Oh..."

_RRRIIINNNGGG!!_

"Ah, nothing like gym to start the day, right, Q-man?" Duo grinned, "Catch up with you two later!"

"Later!" Kelda ran off.

"See ya," Raechel nodded.

**--After school--**

Duo, Quatre, Heero, and Wufei walked together about half-way home. They were catching up, seeing what the others were doing, including each other. At an intersection, Heero pointed off, "I'm that way. I'll see you guys later."

"Don't go blowing anything up, Heero!" Duo grinned and waved.

"Speak for yourself, baka," Heero threw a short wave of his hand before crossing the intersection.

About two blocks down, Wufei left them, leaving Duo and Quatre. Quatre had wanted to see Duo's place, and was walking back with said pilot. True to his word, Duo stopped on the way. The golden retreiver stood from laying down, and wagged its tail, as if it knew what was coming. Duo checked _her_ all around. He could easily feel her ribs, and she had no collar. Otherwise, she looked completely fine. Quatre looked at her, "This is the dog you were talking about?"

"Yeah. She's been on the street for about two weeks, and I can't stand to see animals like that. C'mon, girl. You wanna come home with me?" Duo patted her head.

She gave a happy bark and followed.

"Well," Quatre grinned, "You get your wish. A new dog."

"Yep. She's nice, isn't she?"

"Cute little dog. You poor thing," Quatre bent down and pet the dog while they continued walking, "You're probably really hungry, aren't you? You look like you haven't had a decent night of sleep in a long time."

As if he were reading her emotions, she whimpered.

While Duo was fumbling with his keys, Quatre asked, "Do you know what you're going to name her?"

"I was thinking something like...Aurea."

She barked in agreement.

Quatre and Duo grinned.

**Duo: I gotta doggy!**

**Me: Three years old, I think. The dog.**

**Duo: Sssuuurrrreee...**

**Me: Well...**

**Duo: Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Duo: Wow, you weren't kidding.**

**Me: About?**

**Duo: Short updates.**

**Me: Shut it! But this chaper is longer in pages! It's like, 18 pages on my document. Not including the entrances and endings.**

**Duo: Yeah. She was at the computer, and next thing she knows, it's 15 pages.**

**Me: I feel special! :3**

**Duo: Sylph owns nothing! Except the select few, which I think you can easily pick out. :D**

**Chapter 2**

**Day Two**

"Wow, nice place you got here, Duo," Quatre looked around the apartment.

Even though it was a little small, Duo made it more comfortable. He had brought in one or two plants, had two bedrooms, but one he used for a file room, with his 'important stuff' and his computer. He had a nice, long sofa and a wide screen TV on top of an entertainment center. He had some random things hanging on the wall. As he walked into the small kitchen, Duo shrugged, "Eh, it's okay. Big enough for me and some company. I don't want anything fancy; like you do."

"Those days are somewhat behind me. I live in an apartment a little farther down the street; it's about this size," Quatre told him.

"What about Rashid and the others guys?"

"They went back to their own country. They visit from time to time."

"Wow...you mean they went without a fuss?"

"Of course not. They wouldn't stop protesting, but I finally won them over."

"Huh. Weird bunch, that group. C'mere, Aurea. Here's some food for you," Duo knelt down and placed two silver bowls on the floor with food in one, water in the other. Aurea instantly dug in, wolfing the food down, and drinking plenty refills of water. Then, Duo looked around in his lower cabinets for something, while saying, "You can sit, if you want, Quatre."

"I'm okay. Do you need some help? What are you looking for?"

"A little something a little friend gave me- here it is!" Duo triumphantly held up a brush with two sides, one being hard, the other being more soft. "She needs a good brushing, don't'cha think?"

"I suppose she does," Quatre grinned.

"I can give her a bath later..."

Former pilot 04 pointed out, looking at his friend from across the counter, "Do you know if she's trained?"

"She probably isn't. Aurea," the dog's ears perked, already knowing its name, "sit, girl!" Duo pointed downward.

She stared at him with blank eyes, wondering what she should do. Duo sighed, "Yep. Gonna need some training. But I can bet within a month, or maybe when you even see her next, she'll be rollin' over for you!"

Aurea sneezed and continued lapping up water.

"Well," Quatre looked outside, seeing it was getting a little darker, "I need to stop by the store and buy something for dinner."

"If you want, you can eat here," Duo offered.

"It's okay, I wouldn't want to intrude like that!"

"It's not a problem, Quatre, you should know that. Besides, you know me better than that! I have PLENTY of food!" The former pilot 02 opened his fridge, and Quatre's face...was...well, priceless. "HOW can you afford all that, Duo?"

"Aren't the Preventers paying for your stay?"

"N-no..."

"Oh...huh. That's strange. When I told Sally where I was headed, she gave me some money and said that the Preventers were going to pay for our stay for high school."

Quatre sat in a chair that was across from Duo, "No, they haven't done anything like that for me."

"When we see Heero and Wufei tomorrow, we can ask them."

"Yeah..."

"Now, you're staying for dinner! What would you like, ol' buddy, ol' pal?!"

"D-Duo..."

--

After they finished, Duo (and Aurea) bid goodnight to Quatre, and the blonde Arab headed home. Duo made a small makeshift bed out of old blankets for Aurea. "Just until I can go and get you a real bed, okay?" he looked down at her from his bed.

Aurea circled once or twice before settling down. She looked up and licked his face. Duo sputtered, "Hey, I've already taken a shower!"

To prove she didn't care, Aurea continued licking him.

"Aw, c'mon, girl! Stop!"

Once they both settled down, they were both fast asleep.

**--Duo's Dream--**

**"Duo Maxwell. Do you know why you've volunteered to pilot this mobile suit?"**

**"Yeah. I know it's going to be used against OZ and the Romefeller Foundation. I'd rather be dead, rather than live under OZ's rule."**

**"Uh-huh...Well, so far, you have been very impressive in your training. Soon enough, we shall go ahead and send you to Earth along with my masterpiece, Deathscythe."**

**"I understand."**

**--**

**"What?! You're nuts! I'm not about to do something like that!"**

**"Duo, the point of Operation Meteor-"**

**"-is crazy! I'm not about to use my Gundam for massacre!"**

**"Duo, come back! What do you think you're doing?"**

**--**

**"So long...ol' buddy."**

**...**

**"What happened?! Why won't it explode?! Grr...what did I do wrong?"**

**"Duo..."**

**"Huh?"**

**"Deathscythe is an excellent piece of art! Think of a better way to use it rather than destroy it."**

**"Heh. I'm not about to use my buddy here as a tool for a massacre."**

**"Hmm...I see you were planning to kill me once you destroyed Deathscythe."**

**"I was gonna kill everyone here, including myself. If it meant peace for this colony, I'd be the God of Death any day."**

**"If you're prepared to go that far, try and outwit me."**

**"What?"**

**"Duo, why don't you steal Deathscythe?"**

**"Huh?"**

**"Take it to Earth now. Just ignore Operation Meteor. There's a man called Howard on the Pacific Ocean. You can rely on him. -Of course, go as the God of Death."**

**"...The God of Death. Well, it's a lot better than being the hero of a massacre. Heh. Well, let's go, ol' buddy."**

_**I'm sorry, Father. I'm going to have to disobey your teachings to me. I'm really sorry. But...I have to do this. It won't only be revenge for Heero Yuy. I'll also do it for you.**_

**--End Dream--**

Duo's eyes snapped open. He looked around and sighed. He was still in his apartment. He looked at the clock beside him. It read 5:17. His heart thumped loud in his chest. May the seventeenth...that was when..._he _died...Father Maxwell...

_Ignore it, ignore it. It's just a coincidence...nothing more, nothing less. The dream, the time...all a coincidence..._

--

Trowa yawned as he stretched and got out of bed. Man, you'd think that the manager would be a LITTLE nicer, considering how early he had to get up three hundred and sixty five days ago. But no. He wanted to get practice in early so they'd have more time to recite throughout the day. He got into his costume once he took a quick shower, and walked out into the tent. Catherine ran up to him, "Trowa, you're finally up! I was about to get you! Could you come and get the lion into the ring?"

"Yeah, sure," Trowa nodded.

The former pilot of Heavyarms approached the lion's cage, the beast growling fiercely at the tamer. It's wild eyes caught sight of Trowa, and it quieted down. Trowa put his hand in the cage, "Hi, old friend. How're you doing?"

He led it into the ring, and as he shut the door, the tamer laughed, "Ya know, Barton...you should've gone out for tamer 'stead o' me!"

Trowa cracked a rare grin.

--

**The next morning...**

Quatre spluttered as a wet lick greeted him in the morning. _A dog?!_

He flew up in bed. "Aurea...?" he muttered.

Duo came in, "Sorry 'bout this."

"Duo...? How'd you get in?"

"Your code is easy. 19-1-14-4-18-15-3-11. S-A-N-D-R-O-C-K."

"Oh...heh."

"Sorry, but I gotta hang out with you before school."

"How come?"

Duo peered out the window through the closed blinds, "There were some suspicious looking guys outside my place. I snuck out the back."

"Sure. Bring your trouble here to me. Thanks," Quatre growled playfully, and threw on a shirt.

"Besides..."

"Something wrong, Duo?"

As if he forgot Quatre was there, Duo muttered, "That dream..."

"A dream?"

"Ah, nothing...don't mind me."

Quatre stared at him questionally as Duo quietly left the room, Aurea chasing after him. Remembering, Quatre called, "What about Aurea?"

Then, the braided man returned to normal. He popped his head back in the room, and grinned sheepishly, "Actually...heh...if you don't mind..."

"Oh, geez. Duo...you owe me for this."

"Of course! Thanks, Q-man!"

**--On the way to school...--**

Heero grumbled as he held onto his jacket, waiting on the light to change. His foot impatiently tapped without his knowing. Finally, the light changed. He walked with haste across the road, and he caught sight of his two comrades: Duo and Quatre. Heero sighed. He knew he had slept in later than he meant to today, but that also meant...those two would more than likely see him. Maybe if he tried to blend in-

"Oh, morning, Heero!" Quatre cheerfully waltzed up, Duo right beside him.

Heero managed to grunt out a 'morning' and kept walking. Duo instantly brought up the subject, "Heero, are the Preventers paying for your stay while you're here?"

"Hn? Yeah. Why?" Heero looked at him with slight confusion.

"They aren't paying for Quatre."

Just then, Wufei decided to pop up randomly, "Probably because he already has enough money, not even adding in what his sisters all probably send him."

"Whoa, Wu! Nice entrance!" Duo cocked his head and grinned.

"Shut it, Maxwell."

"Well...someone's grumpy this morning. What's wrong, Wu?" Duo watched the Asian carefully, ready to sprint. "Wake up on the wrong side of the cave?"

Wufei chased after the fleeing American as if his life were on the line. Heero and Quatre's eyes twitched as they watched them run off. When Quatre glanced at Heero, he noticed that his friend was quite occupied with thinking about something. "Is...something wrong, Heero?"

"No."

"It looks like it."

"Is it..._that _obvious?"

"No," Quatre turned his head back to watch where he was walking, "...you just have to look close enough."

"Hn..."

"Is it something you can tell someone?"

"I'd prefer to keep it to myself."

"Okay. But if you need to tell anyone something...I'm always open to listen."

"Hey, Quatre!" The two turned and saw the new American student running up to them. Raechel caught her breath and grinned, "What's up?"

"Oh, morning, Raechel. Nothing much. How are you this morning?" Quatre smiled.

"Not too bad...who's your friend?" Raechel looked at Heero with interest.

"My name's Heero Yuy. Pleasure," Heero nodded his head.

"Not to sound like Duo, but don't mind him. He's always like this."

Heero shot the blonde a look, "You've been hanging out with him too much."

Quatre and Raechel laughed a little.

Heero's eyes twitched again, "Don't laugh."

That only made them laugh more and louder.

They eventually got to the school and climbed up the flights of stairs, parting at their different homerooms. Quatre and Raechel walked in their classroom only to find their friend was panting in his chair, leaning back in it. He waved, "Nice to know you two are alive."

"He not catch you?" Quatre inquired, pulling up a chair next to him.

Duo's hand twitched and slowly raised to his head. "He grabbed my braid, and Ms. Greenweld caught him, and lectured the hell outta him. That freakin' hurt, though!"

Kelda walked in, a sly grin on her face, and used her nickname for Duo, "Duo-chii! I saw that between you and that friend of yours in the other classroom."

"Oh, Kel-chan! That wasn't funny!"

"Yes, it was!"

"Not."

"Too."

"Not."

"Too."

"Oi, Raechel, do you mind if I call you Rae?"

"You coward! You changed to subject!"

Raechel flushed a little, "I don't mind."

Duo started naming off nicknames, "Rae-san...Rae-chan...Rae-chii...Rae...Hmm..."

Raechel frowned, and pointed at Quatre, "Hey, what about him?"

"I've got enough for him. A couple. Q-man...Quat...Spoiled Little Rich Kid..."

Quatre slapped the brown headed teen on the back of the head. Duo rubbed the spot, "Itai, Quat...so cruel...so cold..."

"Oh, that didn't hurt," Quatre scoffed, "Stop showing off."

Duo shook his head, "No, that's from where it aches when Wufei pulled my hair."

Kelda chuckled evilly, "That wouldn't happen if you-"

"Hell no. Get away from me," Duo hissed.

Kelda twirled her scissors on her left index finger, "You're right. Hell will freeze over before you cut your hair."

"Damn straight it will," Duo nodded, "Hell will also freeze over when I finally miss avoiding death."

"Duo, don't talk like that," Quatre ordered harshly.

--

Heero stumbled in, and looked in Wufei's direction. Ms. Greenweld was still giving Wufei a 'hell of a lecture'. As Heero sat down, the english teacher finished and walked away. Heero observed that Wufei's head was hanging down. He tapped Wufei. The Asian's head snapped up. "Oh...is she finished?"

"Yeah. I'm guessing something happened?"

"I had that bastard in my grasp and _she,_" Wufei glared at the teacher's back, "had to go and stop me. After all the times I have to chase him, I had him..."

Heero grinned. "I'm sure there will be another time when you catch him."

Wufei grumbled.

**--In gym class...--**

"...and now that we have all the rules set down, you may begin!" Their gym teacher, Mr. Horne, barked, blowing his whistle. He threw balls toward each side, two teams divided by the yellow line going across the gymnasium.

At first, everyone was hesitant. In their hands were soft, yet effective, dodgeballs. A few turned them in their hands, and others moved forward slowly. Duo, Quatre, Kelda, and Raechel each had one. Each team had about eight balls to throw. Eventually, when no one had still thrown, a person at the back of the gym (CHICKEN!!) shouted, "Hey, are you all scared like little girls?!"

A few girls punched him pretty hard, but the teen's shout was effective. Heero threw one towards a random person, and the battle began.

Quatre was a little hesitant to get into the game, but loosened up. _No doubt, _he thought, _someone is going to leave today injured._

Wufei's main target: Duo. the poor American. However, the Asian decided to pick off the weaklings first. The same tactic was true for the other four on the other team. Duo cackled wildly as he pulled a silly manuver. He ran up a few feet from the line dividing the teams, and, with one ball in each hand, threw himself on his back on the floor. A few from the other team were slightly confused by this action, but mercilessly threw the balls at him. The American gracefully flew up by somehow flipping up backwards, and he landed on his feet. He blocked the other balls flying towards him with his own. When Heero and Wufei's team realized that they were out of ammo, they all backed up, save for the two former Gundam pilots. The other team acted innocent, as if they didn't have the balls. Both teams took note that both were about half-way through their fighting comrades. They approached the division line and when the eight with the balls were all in line, Kelda roared, "Now!"

They unleashed their fury. The balls all flew fast towards the others. And all eight hit a target. It was about another ten minutes until it was down to two others with Heero and Wufei and the fav four on the other side. Now, each team (if you can call it that) had only two balls. Duo threw one hard towards Heero, but he dodged it, and it hit one of the boys behind him. The other teen left fell to his knees dramatically, "Bob? Bob, no!! Don't do this to me!"

Bob weakly begged, "Win...for me...Fred..." and he fell unconscious.

"Bob!!"

The others in the gym stared oddly at them. Then, the ones on the battlefield regained their senses, and continued on. Each threw a ball, each dodged easily. Eventually, Kelda's luck ran out, and Duo, being such the gentleman, swore vengence. Dispite not being a former Gundam pilot, Raechel held up her own end rather easily. However, Wufei, tired of messing around, threw a curveball which barely scraped her right arm. She growled and took a spot on the bench. After a while, Mr. Horne had gotten tired of the remaining four being...well...'acting like girls.' He called on a tie, and the bell had rung. Wufei cursed, "Damn it. I knew I should've just taken him out when I could've."

"But then, he'd just get you back with a prank," Quatre pointed out as they walked on toward their next class.

Wufei punched his locker, and it swung open.

**Duo: My braid?! Man, what's your problem?**

**Me: Oh, don't whine and be a baby about it!**

**Duo: So...are you doing all 180 days of school?**

**Me: I know I'm going to skip quite a couple days. But...I need a lot to make sense of what's going to happen next. Muahaha!**

**Duo: ...Ahh?**

**Me: What?**

**Duo: Read and review!**

**Me: Hey! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!**


	3. Chapter 3

**ME: GOMEN! GOMEN NASAI! I'M SOOOO SORRY!! I had the idea of what I was doing, but with this new story, my sister won't leave me alone about THAT one, so I couldn't write anymore to this one without her yelling and saying how I needed to write more to the OTHER!**

**Duo: Geez. Which one is this, anyway?**

**Me: Elemental Melody, for Pretear.**

**Duo: Wow. She sounds pushy.**

**Me: GOMEN NASAI!! (hands out cookies for reviewers)**

**Duo: SWD owns nothing of Gundam, yada-yada-yada...see previous chapters! HA! That's what I can say from now on!!**

**Chapter 3**

**Day 3**

Duo's eyes cracked open. Aurea greeted him with a morning lick as Duo groaned, "You're heavy...get off...when'd you get on my bed, anyway?"

To Duo, it almost seemed as if she smirked in innocence. Remembering yesterday morning, he peered out the blinds. He sighed with relief. No suspicious men around outside. He sighed and leaned against the wall, patting Aurea before going off to feed her. She wolfed down the food, and Duo saw that he had to refill her water bowl. He did so, and got dressed slowly. He looked at Aurea before leaving, "Hey, watch the place, alright? I'll be back this afternoon. Be a good girl."

Aurea whimpered, not wanting him to leave, but obeyed, sitting in the living room. Duo made sure the door was locked, and he walked out. He looked around sleepily. Where was everyone? There was hardly any people walking around outside. It WAS Wednesday, right...? Yeah... He glanced at his watch. And he swore. He got up almost a whole hour early. 'Oh, well...' he said to himself, 'get to school early, maybe...or walk around...'

Not feeling like going anywhere before school, he grabbed a biscuit from his usual guy on the usual intersection, and went on. When he arrived, the building was almost deserted aside from the teachers and a few students who had to clean the classroom before school. His biscuit was gone by time he got there, and he collasped in his chair. Ms. Greenweld, just noticing he came in, looked up from her paperwork. "Maxwell? What time is it...? Is there a world phenomenon today?"

He looked at her with a grumpy face, and attempted to get some nice shut-eye before everyone came piling in.

No such luck.

**--Dream--**

**Where was he? In town? Duo looked around, everything seeming so white. The people were all black and white, but he was in color...Why? The buildings were just as dull, and everything was happening as if it were slow-motion. He called, "Hello?!"**

**None of the people even glanced at him. He jumped up, looking for any familiar face. He didn't even recognize the street he was standing in. Duo ran around, trying to find out where he was. He came to intersections, but they didn't have street signs. He tried again, cupping his hands around his mouth, "Hello?!" **

**He listened to his echo, but he had the same reaction: nothing.**

**Then, luck! He grinned with relief and ran toward his blonde Arab friend. "Quatre...! Quatre? Hey, Quat, can you hear me?"**

_**BOOM!!**_

__**Duo turned in fear. No...no...**

**His legs ran as fast as they would carry him, leaving his friend behind. **_**No...not again...please, not again...**_

**His eyes widened in fear. His apartment...**

**It was...**

**No...was that...faint sounds of...yelping?**

**--End Dream--**

Duo's head snapped up, and he knew that was no ordanary dream...

He looked around and saw that hardly anyone was still there. He grabbed his trench coat and ran out, ignoring his teacher's demands of, "Where are you going, Maxwell?!"

He ran past all the people outside that were heading into the building. He pushed and shoved through the crowd, struggling to get home as soon as possible. Strangely, he passed no friendly faces as he sprinted once he was through the mob of people. However, from far away, Quatre saw his good friend run through the crowd. He called, "Duo?! What's wrong?!"

If Duo had heard him, he showed no signs of it. He continued straight on, running swiftly. Then, suddenly, a _**boom**___echoed throughout the colony. Quatre dropped his stuff and ran after Duo, although he found it hard to keep up what with all the terrorized people. There was plenty of screaming and yells of confusion when Quatre actually saw the flames. It was right by Duo's apartment...or worse; that may have been the building...

It took the two about five minutes before they reached the apartment building, completely engulfed in flames. Only when Duo halted in his tracks was Quatre able to stop as well. For the first time, Quatre realized that Heero and Wufei had been following them. He looked back, "How long were you there?"

"As soon as you left the school," Wufei replied.

Quatre returned his attention to Duo. The former Gundam pilot was about to jump in the flames to rescue his dog, but Quatre leapt forward and grabbed his arm, "Duo! There's nothing you can do!"

"Yes, I can!" Duo knocked the Arab to the ground. Quatre quickly got up, and Heero repeated it, "Duo, there's nothing you can do."

Duo turned to face them, and, when they'd seen his eyes, they were glazed over with fury. His eyes began sparkling, as if he were ready to let tears loose. "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I CAN'T LOOSE HIM AGAIN!!"

"Who, Maxwell?" Wufei frowned in confusion.

Duo turned to run into the burning structure, but Heero grabbed his shirt and punched him across the cheek, knocking him down, "Damn it, Duo! Calm down! Can't you tell that bomb was meant for you?! Normally, at this time, you would actually be leaving, right?!"

Duo rubbed his cheek, and muttered, "It was him...the...God of Death. He took away my only family...and now...I can't...let that happen...Not again..." When Duo peered up, Heero wasn't there in front of him. Instead, he was running out, Aurea clasped in his arms. His eyes widened once more, with horror. "Is she okay?!"

--

"...and so, if she rests for a long while, she'll recover."

Duo sighed with relief, "Okay, thanks."

He collasped down beside Heero, Quatre, and Wufei at the vet's. Heero observed, "Knife cuts and torn fur...sounds suspicious to me. Aside from the whole fire."

"I'll bet anything it was those damn men. They were outside two mornings ago...and yesterday morning...they had the whole flashy black sunglasses, hat, and jacket. Idiots. I'll just bet absolutly anything that it was them," Duo growled, his mind filling with hatred.

Wufei sighed, "Of course something would happen within a week of the school year."

Quatre patted Duo's back out of sympathy, "She'll be fine, right? For now, we should see if we can find those guys who-"

"I don't really think you're allowed to," a voice rang out.

The four looked up and saw Sally Po, standing in the doorway. She glared at them, in a fierce, yet somewhat playful way, "You're supposed to be blending in, right? So, leave this to the Preventers. I've already contacted Trowa Barton to take the job. He's heading over here this afternoon."

"Trowa is?" Quatre peered up.

"Yeah. So, if the Preventers find out that you've gotten into this, they'll have you out fo even longer than a hundred and eighty days," Sally pointed out, glancing at three of them. (Wufei, then Heero, and lastly, Duo)

Grumpily, Wufei grumbled, "A hundred and seventy-seven."

Duo scoffed, not really able to laugh at the moment, or even make a stupid remark. When he caught sight of the vet, he raised from his seat again, "Do you have an estimate of when I'll be able to take her back and rest at...my place?"

"I'll keep her for about four days, and we'll see within that time. It all depends on her."

"...Okay."

"Speaking of which..." Heero said, "...Where ARE you going to stay now?"

Duo glanced hopefully at the three. Wufei and Heero glanced up hopefully at Sally, who shook her head, "It'll take time to get money from the Preventers to get him a new place."

Quatre offered, "You can stay with me, Duo."

"Thanks, Quatre," Duo grinned small.

"Yeah, no problem. It's okay. I just hope-"

"That I don't bring my trouble with me?"

"...Exactly."

"Heh. You never know..."

--

**Day 4**

The next morning, Duo said he was going to skip, and Quatre was going to tell the teachers that Duo was being treated for some burns from the fire. And so, when Quatre had left, he picked up his cell phone and called the main Preventer's office. Noin picked up, _"Hello, Preventers main desk; how may I help you?"_

"Hey, Noin...it's me."

_"Duo?!"_

"I'm guessing you guys heard about-"

_"Yes, we did!"_ Duo held the phone away from his ear, _"Are you all okay?"_

"Yeah...yeah, we're fine. Just fine."

_"Doesn't sound like it."_

"It's nothing," Duo chuckled lightly, "Don't worry about it."

_"Well, we're going to try and get some more money to you ASAP."_

"Alrighty. Thanks."

_"We'll keep in touch about these guys you told us about."_

"Huh? I didn't tell you."

_"Oh...oh, yeah! Quatre told me something about two guys. Did you get a good look at them?"_

"Nothing out of the usual. Both were tall, black top hats...black jackets, brown shoes...Totally taking MY look..."

_"Haha. Well, I'll have to talk to you later, Duo. Someone else is here."_

"Kay. I'll let you go."

_"Alright. Bye."_

"See ya."

Duo hung the phone up and sighed. There was really no one to talk to. He could go and walk out in the streets, but it wouldn't be long before someone asked him if he should be in school or not. He flopped down on the couch and turned on the TV. Of course, on almost every channel, they were doing a report on the explosion. He flipped the television off, rubbing his head with a free hand. "Man...this freaking sucks. What am I supposed to DO?"

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Duo's head snapped towards the door. He stood up slowly, tip-toeing to the door. He got his gun out of his jacket, and looked through the peephole.

_What the...? Why is she here?_

Duo put his gun away, and opened the door to see Raechel there. Her eyes were wide with shock, "Oh, Duo! Are you okay? Quatre told me you were staying with him! Oh, are you okay?!"

"Yeah...yeah, I'm fine. Umm...why are you here?" The former Gundam pilot frowned.

"Why do you think?! To make sure that you were okay! Kelda was worried, too! And...besides..."

"What?"

"The school board committee said that if we wanted to, we didn't have to go to school. But everyone's required back tomorrow."

"Tomorrow, huh...?"

"Yeah...what about it?"

"Do you wanna come in?"

Raechel blinked, not understanding why Duo was asking her to do this.

"Please, Rae...? I'm just really looking for someone to talk to. That's it."

He moved out of the way of the door, offering her entrance. She nodded, "I suppose...I could...for a little while, anyways."

"...Thanks, Rae."

--

Just as Duo finished telling a joke, Raechel laughed, clutching her stomach, "Oh, man! Hahahahaaa! That was a good one!!"

Duo laughed with her, "Yeah, I know! And then, the girl told the tree-!"

_Knock, knock._

Once again, Duo was on his toes. He motioned for Raechel to stay where she was, then he swiftly went to the door, one hand in his jacket in case he needed his gun. When he looked through the peephole, his eyes widened. Just as he was about to open the door, it swung open in his face, pushing him against the wall. A familiar Trowa Barton walked in, sighing, "Geez, Duo, could you be any SLOWER-?" He caught sight of the clueless and startled Raechel on the couch.

Behind him, Duo growled and slammed the door behind Trowa, almost catching him in its path. "What the hell, Trowa?! Just open the damn door in my face, come on in, it's okay!!"

"Nice to see you, too, Duo. Who's this?" Trowa gestured to Raechel.

"This is Raechel, a friend from school. Rae, this is Trowa. No doubt you've heard of him, too."

She nodded, Trowa nodding his head back. Raechel then stood, and pointed at the door, "Oh, should I, uh...go?"

"No, it's fine. This won't take too long. Duo, c'mere." Trowa led Duo to another room.

Once in the kitchen, Duo grumbled, "Well, what's up, Trowa? I know you're not here just to see how I'm doing."

"Well...that is part of the reason..."

"What's the other part?"

"The Preventers sent me to get a sketch of the men."

Duo muttered something under his breath, but grabbed two pieces of paper and a pencil. Along the sides of each one, he wrote down estimated guesses about the men's weight and height. Then, he moved onto sketching. Even though it was supposed to be a quick drawing, Duo took him time doing it, wanting to make sure that it looked EXACTLY like the men who were responsible for all of this damage and destruction. He eventually got it the way he wanted, and gave it to Trowa, telling him to tell whoever he gave it to that to, that he was sorry it didn't seemed like much help. "Thanks," Trowa took the pieces of paper, stuffed them into his pocket, and commented, "So...is she-?"

"NO." Duo quickly responded.

"Okay, okay...just wondering. Well, take care, Duo," Trowa walked out of the kitchen, showing himself out. Just as he was about to shut the door, he leaned back in and told Raechel, "Oh, Miss Raechel...if you don't mind...watch this troublemaker for us. Nice meeting you."

He swiftly left before Duo could chase after him. Instead, all the former shinigami could do was stare at where Trowa had stood moments ago, a vein throbbing in his head. Raechel blinked, "What was that all about?"

"I have no idea," Duo growled, "Without so much as a 'I'm sorry' for pushing that door in my face!!"

Raechel laughed. Then, thinking that she never got to hear the end of that joke, brought back up, "So, anyways...the girl said to the tree..."

"Oh, yeah! So, then, the girl told the tree..."

--

Trowa handed the papers to Noin, "This is what Duo gave me. He said that he's sorry if it can't be as much help."

Noin stared at the papers in amazement, "Wow! Duo has no idea how wrong he is! These are great; they can help a whole lot! Thanks for getting them, Trowa."

"No problem. Didn't you say that there was something else you wanted me to do?"

"Ah, yes. About that one...you'll have to go and see Sally."

"Roger."

--

When Heero and Wufei met up with Quatre later on in their gym class. Wufei asked, "So, Maxwell didn't come to school today?"

"No. He's staying at my place. He said he was going to skip. I managed to work my way into saying to Ms. Greenweld that he was getting treated for burns. It was pretty hard, but...I managed it somehow..."

"It must've been pretty good. No one could work their way through THAT onna," Wufei commented.

Heero looked around at the empty gym. Whoever was there was just simply walking around, listening to music, since a couple of the girls sweet-talked their teacher into letting them do that. "Everyone's scared. Scared that this school would be next."

"It very well may be. Do you think that it's a good idea for us to stay?" Quatre frowned, "We may drag more civilians into it."

"It's not the best of ideas, but maybe whoever blew up that apartment meant it as a warning." Wufei brought to light, "Since they've been watching the apartment building for two days, they should know when he leaves to go to school."

The other two nodded in thought. Then, the blonde Arab said, "Well, let's just concentrate on getting through the day. Maybe the people will give a slip up, letting the Preventers catch them."

"I still don't like this...making us finish high school...who's stupid idea was it, anyway?" Wufei grumbled.

--

The school day ended quickly, the students mostly just being able to talk in class. Since hardly anyone was there, it was pointless to go on with teaching. Teaching would resume the next day. Heero and Wufei split off from Quatre, heading their own way home, in case anything were to look suspicious at their places. When Quatre opened the door to his apartment, he heard faint music from one of the rooms, followed by muffled yelling. His face contorted in confusion. He shut the door and walked to the-

Oh no.

Duo had found it...

His...

His...

Quatre opened the door, and saw Duo and Raechel sitting on bean bags for chairs, gasping for breath. Duo looked back, hearing the door open, "Yo, Quat! What's up?! Why'd you hide this Wii from me?"

"How many times have you had to change batteries?" Quatre asked slowly.

"Only about three. Rather annoying, really, keeps interfering when I'm kicking her butt at baseball."

"Sorry about this, Quatre," Raechel smiled apologetically. "As an apology for putting up with him-"

"Hey, now!"

"-I can cook tonight."

"Cook?" Duo's eyes lit up. "Man, I haven't had a female's cooking since..." His lit eyes suddenly darkened, and Duo fell silent.

"Duo?" Raechel waved a hand in front of his face.

"Oh, sorry. What?" Duo blinked.

"You spaced out. Something wrong?" Quatre frowned.

"Ah, no...just...remembering something. Anyway, what are you cooking us, Rae?!"

"Raechel, you don't have to..." Quatre protested.

"It's no bother! I should, since I've been in here all day with him!"

"If...if you say so...but what about your parents? Won't they wonder where you are?"

"Oh, they're on vacation, no worries!"

Duo suddenly stood, pressing the button on the Wii to turn it off. He announced, "I'm gonna go to the guest bedroom until dinner. Would you call me when you're done?"

"...Yeah, sure." Raechel nodded.

As Duo walked off, Raechel called, "Uh, Duo?"

"Hmm?" He turned around, "What is it?"

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah! I'm fine! I'm just...tired, you know?"

He walked into the bedroom and shut the door. Duo sat on the bed, and stared at his hands. They slowly raised to his face as he murmured, "No...stop this."

_**"Oh, Duo! Will you come on?! It's time for dinner!"**_

_**"No! Your food is horrible! I'm not about to eat it! I'm not forgivin' you this time!"**_

_**"Oh, fine then. I suppose I'll have to give all this chicken and pasta and pizza and mashed potatoes to Father Maxwell."**_

_**"H-hey! That's not cool! He can't eat all that!"**_

_**"Well, come on down, then, and eat it all yourself."**_

_**"...Okay. I'm sorry, Sister. I lied. Your cooking is awesome!"**_

_**"Why, thank you, Duo."**_

_**"I hate fighting with you."**_

_**"Me, too."**_

___Why can't the past...just leave me alone? _Duo thought harshly. _They're all gone, and they're not coming back. I don't want to forget them, but I also don't want to remember...about __**that.**_

He flopped down on his side, his feet still touching the floor, and fell into a deep thinking trance.

**A little later...**

"Du-o! How many times have I gotta call you?! If you don't come soon, I'm gonna give Quatre all the food!" Raechel called from the kitchen, holding a ladle dangerous.

Quatre took a bite of her home made food, and said with awe, "Wow! This is great, Raechel!"

"Why, thank you, Quatre. Okay, seriously, what is taking him so long?!"

"Maybe he fell asleep," Quatre offered.

"I'll go see."

She put the ladle down, and Raechel walked to the guest bedroom. She knocked quietly, "Duo?" When she received no answer, she opened the door. "Duo-?"

The shinigami was snoring quietly on the bed, laying sideways. His breathing was heavy, but extremely quiet. Raechel smiled somewhat before shutting the door. When she emerged in the kitchen, Quatre asked, "Well?"

"He was asleep. You made a good guess, Quatre!"

"Well, I imagine he hasn't slept at all since yesterday. His fatigue may've finally caught up to him. We can save him some food."

Raechel displayed an evil grin. "MAYBE..."

"Oh, come on, Raechel," Quatre grinned weakly, "Spare him. However...not to impose, but...do you make...brownies?"

"Oh, do I ever! Just you wait! In about thirty minutes, I'll have you drooling! I'll make you Montana-style brownies!"

"And how are those?"

She gave him another evil grin, and he shivered.

**Later that night...**

Duo's eyes slowly opened, and he glanced at his clock. It read 11:35. He shot up. Why didn't anyone wake him up?! His eyes narrowed in the dark. He would bet almost anything that they didn't leave any for him. He got up and waltzed to the kitchen, and was a little surprised to find Quatre up, reading something. He heard footsteps, and Quatre turned in his chair, "Oh, you're up. Raechel wanted me to wait until you were awake. There's leftovers in the fridge, along with some wonderous brownies."

"Brownies, huh? How bad are they?" Duo grinned, opening the fridge.

"Oh, don't even kid. They were making me so hungry that I wanted to eat all of them," Quatre smirked, "Better be thankful that Raechel stopped me."

Duo laughed, and looked upward with big eyes, and said sarcastically, "Oh, bless you, Rae!!"

"Well, now that you know, it's bedtime for me. Night." Quatre stood, walking off to his bed.

"See ya." Duo said subconsciously, thinking of what he should eat first.

**Me: I'm sorry. It was rather short, wasn't it?**

**Duo: Just a little. Man, those brownies...they were heavenly.**

**Me: I want brownies. (runs and makes some)**

**Duo: Write more soon! I am shinigami! I am more fearful than your sister!**

**Me: ...**

**Duo: Damn. Is it...THAT bad?**

**Me: ...(nods head)**

**Duo: Ouch. Well, then, she'll apologize in advance. She hopes that she can get the next chapter posted sooner. Please drop a line on the way out. You know the button calls your name...it's calling...**

**Me: AHHH!!**

**Duo: What?!**

**Me: Nothing. Someone just called me.**

**Duo: ...**


End file.
